rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Clementine A. Dawnblood
Clementine Amelia Dawnblood is a human warlock and demonologist from an unknown location. She is the only living descendant of the shadowmage Artanis Dawnblood, and his only true apprentice. She was raised in secret and rarely speaks of her past, and usually lies about it if she deems it necessary. Though she is young, she is a very unstable and chaotic pyromancer, prone to bouts of anger wherein she will set herself ablaze and begin attacking anything she perceives as a threat. She was formerly of the Silverdale Promontory's Military wing, and led an organization of darkmages called the Ashen Eyes, but she has since been imprisoned in Tol Barad and released to test if her sanity has improved, though she carries her prison with her. Biography The circumstances of Clementine's birth are unclear, and she either does not speak of it or does not recall most of her childhood. What is for certain, is that when she was roughly eight years old, her father began training her in using her potent magical affinity for fire, which he had possessed at her age. Her father was trained from a young age to be an assassin and demon hunter, though not in the traditional sense. His training was brutal and unforgiving, and so too was Clementine's; almost to the point of killing her on several occasions. She was often beaten, cut, whipped, burned, even mauled by beasts if she failed, or simply as part of her training. When Clementine was at the pinnacle of her training, her father took her and a detachment of his personal warlocks and other assorted darkmages whom dubbed themselves The Dark Ones, to a raid on a demonic stronghold within the Nether. The assault was a success, but all of the other dark casters besides Clementine were killed, Artanis having left to "scout ahead" early on in the incursion. Clementine eventually fell in love with another warlock, whom her father did not care for. When Artanis found out about the secretive love affair, he ordered Clementine to kill her lover and use his soul to summon a demon to defeat him. If she did not, he was going to kill her and her lover regardless. Clementine tearfully drove a dagger through the heart of her lover and summoned a voidwalker to attack her father. A battle then ensued, resulting in Artanis's defeat and near-death. Artanis considered her training finished, and her path to becoming a "dark ascendant" complete. She then left the location known as Nethervale shortly thereafter and cut off all contact with her father, even going so far as to disguise herself for several months and not use magic. Roughly a year after she left Nethervale, news reached her that The Dark Ones had all been slain after a failed ritual, though she had little desire to see for herself whether this was true. Clementine found her other relatives shortly after she left Nethervale, and his alongside her uncle Zackary, a former captain in the Lordaeronian army. When Zackary and his wife fled in the night alongside Clementine's cousins, Clementine lost touch with all family besides her mother, who succumbed to a fever shortly before Nethervale was destroyed. Clementine wandered for a long time, spawning legends of a ferocious demon in the swamps of the Wetlands north of Ironforge. It was said that the demon would set herself ablaze and let out a horrific cry every time she was disturbed, but oddly enough, the demon ofttimes came to the rescue of travelers who had stumbled across violent wildlife or other natural dangers. After Clementine became active in the world once again, she was taken under the wing of David Etchingham of the Silverdale Promontory. At his urging, she joined, lying about her past and hiding her dark magic until she was eventually registered as a warlock. She served to the best of her ability for several months, moving between the Promontory and her personal group of mercenaries, the Ashen Eyes. Though she was loyal to Etchingham himself, she found herself growing more and more distant from the Promontory over time. This came to a head with the trial of David Etchingham, resulting in his imprisonment for five months. During this time, Clementine's Ashen Eyes were hired out by an order of paladins to investigate a disturbance in the Eastern Plaguelands. The disturbance was a splinter faction of members from her coven who survived the destruction of their home. Their leader was revealed to be her cousin, Jasus, who had been killed and resurrected by the Scourge, due to his affinity for necromancy. Clementine made a deal with her cousin, promising to rid them of the paladins, in return, Jasus's Remnant would join Clementine's Ashen Eyes and they would begin to rebuild their order. Unbeknownst to Clementine, the order of paladins was led by her uncle, and during the slaughter of the paladins, he revealed himself and threatened Clementine. Quickly subdued by one of her followers, he was tortured for information on her father's whereabouts, eventually ending in Clementine allowing her most loyal companion to finish her uncle off: stabbing him through the heart with his own blade. After this incident, Clementine searched for her father's tomb and came across it, though it was heavily guarded by the remaining forces of her uncle's Wardens. Clementine sent several of her newly-joined forces to try and take the tomb, but they were quickly cut down. Clementine moved her forces back to Nethervale, for fear that their enemies would find and finish them off on Azeroth if they stayed. Though the world is still unstable, fissures often occurring, ground quakes, even occasional meteorites crashing into the mountains. Clementine then began delving into her father's old spellbooks, learning forbidden magic that is beginning to change her, both physically and mentally. With her lover now released, she plans to move to retake her father's tomb and bring about the return of Artanis to the world. After slaughtering her uncle's forces at Artanis's tomb and freeing her father, Clementine expanded the Ashen Eyes into a force to be reckoned with, but with a new objective. Clementine's sanity slowly drained as she delved deeper into her father's dark magic, she began believing her former allies of Silverdale were a threat to the Ashen Eyes and began amassing a small army to overtake them, using her cousin's forces and some new recruits, all loyal to her and only her. Her father saw this as a threat to not only the Promontory, but to other organizations across Azeroth, and called for an alliance between Artanis's Shadow Marshals and the Promontory. Together, they invaded Nethervale in a decisive battle and slew her lieutenants, leaving only a handful of Ashen Eyes alive afterwards to tell the tale of their master's downfall. Clementine surrendered to her lover at the end of the battle and was taken to Tol Barad. After months of sitting in her magically warded prison in Tol Barad, Clementine's remnant Ashen Walkers, some of her most fanatic followers, attempted to break her from her prison. When they freed her and tried to lead her out, she burned all of them alive and simply sat there, waiting to be escorted to her new prison. She was transferred for some time to a more secure prison before the Wardens decided to test her sanity, and see if she truly had recovered. As part of her ongoing sentence, she is forced to be bound by a suit of runed armor that silences her, absorbs her mana when she attempts to cast, and slows her body and mind incredibly. The set was so important to be kept sealed, that some sanctioned darkmages were brought to Tol Barad to ward it against dark magic with their own known spells, after initially being sealed by various priests, to make the process more complicated. She wandered around for some time, her once bright amber eyes now a dark grey as she would shuffle slow and laboriously through towns. When at last she reconnected with her lover, he released the jewel that kept her silenced, though the other wards remain intact. He said that while he wished he could have visited her, he was drawn by other matters, and that she was never to serve alongside the Promontory in any capacity after her actions. She tearfully acknowledged this, and apologized to the lady of the Promontory herself before moving to the next township, keeping her head down, hoping that no one will recognize and attempt her life in her weakened state. When the portal to Draenor was opened, Clementine volunteered her knowledge of demons and other dark magic users to the Alliance forces. Baradin's Wardens accepted her role and gave her a handler to watch her moves within the Vanguard so that she wouldn't attempt anything that could harm individuals in the Alliance. Appearance Clementine bears a strange, almost grotesque appearance. She has thick, overlapping metal plates surrounding her body, even including chains in some areas. Upon every inch of her person are faint runes that will glow brightly if she attempts to cast a spell, depending on where the targeted area is. She is also bound by a thick, massive metal jawguard that keeps her from moving her head too much or even speaking for too long. Her voice is often raspy due to it, and since she has only just been able to speak after being under the effect of a silencing crystal for months. Once having been seen proudly displaying the red and black of her order, Clementine now displays a worn, badly stitched Baradin's Wardens tabard upon her armor, not to show her membership; but rather to show that she is a continuous prisoner. Her movements are very slow, even lifting her hand is a painstakingly hard maneuver for her to manage, and she has no ability to grab things. Her eyes would have gone from amber to dark grey, but when her wards are flexed, her eyes slowly regain their former glow. Family Frederick Dawnblood: Grandfather, unknown, presumed deceased Amelia Dawnblood: Grandmother, deceased Artanis Dawnblood: Father, active Clementine Dawnblood: Mother, deceased Zackary Dawnblood: Uncle, deceased Evelyn Dawnblood: Aunt, unknown Frederick Dawnblood II: Brother, deceased Aliciandra Dawnblood: Cousin, active Jasus Dawnblood: Cousin, deceased The Baradin Wards The Crystal of Sealed Lips (Silence) - Broken The 16 Novice Wards (Basic Spell Restriction) - Broken The Rune of Dried Tongue (Incanting Impediment) - Broken The Rune of Paralyzing (Minor Movement Restriction) - Broken The Rune of Idiocy (Minor Thought Restriction) - Broken The 10 Apprentice Runes (Minor Spell Restriction) - Broken The Rune of Suppression (Incanting Impediment) - Broken The Rune of Burden (Moderate Movement Restriction) The Rune of Wet Mind/Drunkenness (Moderate Thought Restriction) The 20 Adept Runes (Adept Spell Restriction) The Rune of Shifting Sands (Moderate Movement Restriction) The Rune of Forgetfulness (Major Thought Restriction) The Steel Jaw of the Darkmaster (Final Incanting Impediment) The 36 Master Runes (Masterful Spell Restriction) The Rune of Waves (Major Movement Restriction) The Rune of Entombed Thought (Major Thought Impediment/Spell Restriction) The 5 Hellfire Runes (Final Spell Restriction) The 5 Darkbinds (Final Spell Restriction) The Rune of Lethargy (Final Movement Restriction) The Rune of Mind-Wipe (Final Thought Impediment/Spell Restriction) The Rune of Lock and Key (Final Restriction) Runes are organized by power, and ease to remove. The crystal took a simply pulse of arcane and it shattered, the others will require a mix of either arcane or holy magic to be released, and varying amounts of it. In total, there are 107 runes to be removed.